Lamentos
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][ONE-SHOT]. "Por los valles y montañas, cerca de los grandes ríos y lagunas, se ha visto a una mujer con una larga bata negra que cubre todo su cuerpo". [Fic para la Actividad del mes del terror en el foro ¡SIÉNTATE!].


_Inuyasha no me pertenece, sólo el ONE-SHOT es mío._

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** Este fic participa en la Actividad del mes del terror del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!

* * *

 _Por los valles y montañas, cerca de los grandes ríos y lagunas, se ha visto a una mujer con una larga bata negra que cubre todo su cuerpo._

 _ **Lamentos**_

Al principio no parecía tan mala idea.

Los campamentos siempre me han llamado la atención y el hecho de ir con amigos hacía la aventura más llamativa. Esa mañana armé una pequeña maleta para tres días, un fin de semana que nos quedaríamos acampando. Para mí era más que suficiente. Daba gracias a Dios que no era mujer y que podía planificar una salida rápidamente sin preocuparme de tantos detalles en artículos personales.

Salí de casa cuando dos de mis amigos llegaron en una pequeña camioneta tipo van de puerta corrediza. Pasamos por las demás casas de los que irían y luego emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el lugar donde acamparíamos.

Nunca había visitado un bosque lluvioso templado, de hecho, para mí simplemente eran bosques, todos y cada uno de ellos. Bosques en los cuales había muchos mosquitos y también sonidos extraños.

Ah, para adornar el pastel, luego de un trecho de seguir la larga carretera, entramos a un sector donde caía una fina lluvia. He ahí la razón de ser lluvioso. Había pensado que el nombre no era tan literal.

Finalmente llegamos a un claro en medio de tantos árboles, no era muy grande pero todos nos acomodábamos a la perfección; Bankotsu ya había venido con anterioridad con sus hermanos y conocían bastante bien la zona.

—Oye Inuyasha…— Escuché que Miroku me llamaba, asentí en su dirección indicándole que escuchaba— ¿Habías venido antes a este tipo de bosque?

Me dediqué a observar alrededor con lo que quedaba de luz de la tarde, había una inmensa cantidad de tonos, aunque todos en la gama del verde y marrón. Se podía escuchar un rumor suave de una cascada, y cerca de nosotros corría un pequeño riachuelo; seguramente más arriba estaba la desembocadura de la cascada y el río era más profundo. Todo estaba cubierto con un manto suave de agua que hacía que las hojas brillaran, debido a la reciente lluvia.

—No en realidad— Respondí mientras seguía acomodando mi carpa— He ido de excursión a montañas pero, no a bosques así.

—Te gustará.

Terminamos de instalar todo y nos dispusimos a encender la fogata. Sango y Miroku se estaban encargando de colocar los trozos de carne y vegetales en las finas varas de madera. Bankotsu y Kouga habían estado recolectando las ramas y troncos pequeños para la fogata. Ayame y Rin propusieron acomodar todo para hacer unos S'mores luego de cenar.

Yo, bueno… yo bostecé.

—Oye, ¡Bestia!

Abrí un ojo observando como Kouga dejaba caer un tronco a un lado de la fogata que aún estaba sin encender.

—Es mejor que hagas algo— Me señaló con un dedo y luego indicó la fogata. Me levanté de la raíz del árbol donde estaba sentado sintiendo como mi trasero estaba un poco húmedo. Ya comenzaba a hastiarme.

—Silencio pulgoso. Fuera de mi camino— Lo aparté con un ademán de mi mano para encender la fogata.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata y cada uno tomó una brocheta mientras se empezaban a cocer.

—¿Por qué Renkotsu no vino?— Preguntó Rin— A él le gustan mucho estas salidas.

Todos esperamos la respuesta de Bankotsu, el cual masticaba muy animadamente su trozo de carne.

—La verdad, ya no quiere volver aquí.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Discutieron?

Era normal la pregunta de Ayame, yo también pensaba eso.

—No, extrañamente no pasó eso— Dijo mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta— Según él, escuchó cosas extrañas la segunda noche que nos quedamos aquí. Ya luego de eso, dijo que no pisaba más este lugar.

—Te refieres a algo como… ¿Fantasmas?

Observé como Sango se acercó más a Miroku. Ella era realmente miedosa en ese aspecto. No le gustaban este tipo de temas.

—No sabemos lo que vio. Estaba tan asustado que no nos contó nada, sólo nos había explicado algo relacionado con una mujer o algo así. En estos montes hay muchas historias, leyendas de asesinatos, muertes. Muchos dicen que han visto almas en pena y escuchado sonidos de ultratumba.

Bufé mientras volvía mi atención a mi brocheta. No era que me interesara el tema de los fantasmas. Tampoco me asustaba, simplemente no creía en nada de eso.

Terminamos de cenar y luego de comer el postre de las chicas, decidimos colgar linternas para ahuyentar mosquitos. La luz azul que emitían le daba al pequeño campamento tonalidades extrañas ahora que la noche había caído y, si te quedabas observando atentamente un lugar por más de cinco segundos, podías claramente ver formas y figuras reflejadas en las raíces y troncos. Estuvimos conversando largo rato, una que otra broma salía disparada hacia los demás y más de una vez Kouga colmó mi paciencia.

Las chicas decidieron que ya era muy tarde, cuando nos fijamos en la hora, casi eran las dos de la madrugada. Nos despedimos y cada quien fue a su carpa, quedando de acuerdo en no apagar ninguna de las linternas azules.

Una vez dentro de la carpa caí en un letargo entre el sueño y la conciencia. No sabía que tenía tanto cansancio acumulado. Sin embargo no podía dormirme. Me sentía un poco inquieto y extrañamente, mis pies y mis manos sudaban, lo cual me molestaba sobremanera.

Giré mi cuerpo hasta quedar sobre mi costado derecho y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano, mis ojos estaban cerrados tratando de buscar el estado de inconciencia que el sueño me brindaría. Pero un ruido fuera de la carpa hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de rápidamente.

Pensé que alguno de los chicos había salido a hacer alguna necesidad, cuando una sombra pasó cerca de mi carpa, tenuemente noté que era una de las chicas ya que tenía el cabello largo, podía ser Rin o Sango.

Salí de la carpa, estaba extrañado de que la sombra se alejara en dirección contraria a donde estábamos todos.

Si era una de las chicas, era peligroso que estuviera sola.

Si era uno de los chicos y quería jugarme una broma, lo mataría.

Si era Kouga, no dudaría dos veces en golpearlo.

Conté las carpas y recorriéndolas con la vista me fije que ninguna estaba abierta. Pero vi como alguien pasó entre los árboles. La luz era escasa ya que sólo estaban las linternas y también la luz de la luna, pero claramente vi cómo se alejaba siguiendo el camino contrario al cauce del río.

La seguí rápidamente, estaba intrigado. Debía ser una de las muchachas, no había más nadie cerca en kilómetros. Seguí la orilla del río y más adelante distinguí un movimiento suave, pero un sonido me detuvo.

Un sollozo.

¿Alguien estaba llorando? Obviamente, era una mujer.

Pensé en Sango, seguro el mujeriego de Miroku le había hecho algo.

Seguí caminando tratando de alcanzarla. Pero detuve mis pasos cuando el sollozo fue acompañado de un gemido ahogado. Escuchaba claramente el rumor de la cascada, no me había dado cuenta de que había caminado bastante. La luna alumbraba suavemente el río y los sonidos de los animales, grillos, cigarras y otros insectos se hicieron presentes cuando estuve en silencio por un minuto, esperando ver a Sango.

Fijé mi vista en el río y en el correr lento del agua. Escuché nuevamente un llanto algo ahogado, como si estuvieran conteniendo un dolor inmenso, el tipo de llanto que escuchas cuando asistes a un funeral.

Di un paso atrás cuando del otro lado del río vi una mujer. Pero no era ninguna de las chicas.

Estaba vestida de negro, su cabello también era tan negro como su vestidura, estaba enmarañado y era largo, debajo de la cintura. No podía ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto con mechones de cabello, pero veía sus manos y eran tan blancas como el papel.

Me estremecí y sabía que había palidecido. Sus sollozos llegaban a mis oídos. Y cada vez… eran más fuertes.

Me golpeó el sonido de su voz, sus lamentos me mantenían estático, y parpadee cuando escuché una pregunta en medio de un llanto desgarrador.

"¿Dónde están mis hijos?"

Mis labios se entreabrieron y los vellos de mi nuca y brazos se erizaron. Los dedos de mis pies se encogieron en las botas que me había colocado antes de salir de la carpa.

¿Estaba teniendo alucinaciones? Esto no podía ser real… ¿o sí?

La veía fijamente, por más que quería no podía apartar la vista de ella y noté como entraba lentamente al río mientras sus brazos iban a su regazo haciendo la simulación de cargar a un bebé. Sus lamentos se detenían para que luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, el llanto llegara nuevamente a mis oídos. Empecé a sentir cosquillas desagradables en mis piernas y en mis brazos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mis extremidades sin siquiera mover mi cabeza o mi cuerpo, estos no me obedecían.

Una pequeña exclamación salió de mi garganta cuando vi por mis brazos y por mi pantalón color café claro, como muchas hormigas corrían sobre mí, en todas direcciones. Subí nuevamente la mirada luego de sacudirme ferozmente para apartar los pequeños insectos, sólo para darme cuenta que la mujer había desaparecido.

Ya no escuchaba ningún llanto.

Un sonido detrás de mí hizo que tragara fuertemente. Mi masoquismo podía más que mi instinto de salir corriendo, así que me giré.

Ese espectro estaba detrás de mí, sus brazos estaban extendidos y sus palmas estaban hacia arriba, como esperando que yo le entregara algo.

Su palidez era mortal y en ese momento, sentí pavor de mirarla al rostro. Pero igualmente, alcé la mirada.

Su rostro era blanco, tan blanco como la cal. Sus ojos grandes y negros me miraban acusatorios, rodeados por ojeras y su boca estaba abierta mientras de ella salían pequeños jadeos y muchos más lamentos, su expresión de dolor y pena era espantoso. Podía sentir el pálpito de mi corazón acelerado en mi pecho. Ella lloraba, muy fuerte, soltando exclamaciones de dolor y angustia.

Un susurro llegó a mi oído.

"¿Sabes dónde están mis hijos?"

Y corrí.

Corrí lejos de esa horrible aparición hasta que llegué nuevamente al campamento.

No conté nada. A nadie. Y ese fin de semana no lo disfruté para nada. En la noche siguiente no salí de la carpa y al otro día volvimos a casa.

—¡Espero que nos acompañes de nuevo, Inuyasha! Nos vemos pronto— Se despidió Miroku cuando me dejaron en casa, deslizó la puerta corrediza y se alejaron.

Llegué y rápidamente encendí mi laptop y teclee la oración más extraña que jamás había colocado en el buscador.

Las historias de mujeres que se lamentaban en los bosques asaltaron la pantalla. Había muchas versiones, pero todas tenían en común el llanto y la búsqueda de unos hijos perdidos. Niños pequeños asesinados y luego arrojados a un río, por eso ella los buscaba allí.

Ahora estoy seguro, que esa noche había visto el alma en pena de una mujer que había asesinado a sus hijos y debido a eso, había sido maldita y condenada a vagar por toda la eternidad.

Había escuchado a La Llorona.


End file.
